Imperfect Is The New Perfect?
by silentreader53
Summary: Mikan had a perfect life, she had everything she thought she needed. Perfect friends, family and a guy who loved her. She couldn't ask for anything else. But what happens when she had to go for training for two months just before her wedding, where she met a certain someone!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I am not that talented!_

* * *

" Hotaru! I have to go I mean this is really important for me. Its only for two months." I assured my best friend, who seemed a little too worried by the fact that I was going to London all alone.

"Mikan! baka this would be the first time you are going to a different country all alone! Are you sure you will be able to take care of yourself, because I highly doubt it!" Hotaru was clearly worried, but I was not a child anymore. I was twenty-three and yes I could be a little careless at times but other then that I was fully capable of taking care of myself.

" Hotaru! calm down I will be perfectly fine, its just two months. We will talk everyday and if anything goes wrong I will just leave everything and come back here" I tried to calm her down.

"Whatever you say! I am still not too sure if this is a right decision!" she said , I could see that was really worried about me.

Hotaru was my child hood best friend, we were neighbors and our families were also pretty close, so in any case we were kind of destined to be best friends. She was a not talkative like me, she was a serious girl who could be really rude at times, she was very straight forward. I loved her a lot she was like a sister to me.

She was not my only friend though. I had a full group of friends they were all my school friends.

And all of them were going to be here any time soon. We had planned this get together before I leave, as this weekend I would be leaving for my two-month training program.

Hotaru and I, we were at our friends that is Anna and Nonoko's cafe. Both of them were twins and were part of our group. They were these bubbly, talkative sweet girls whom I really loved a lot.

"Mikan! I can't believe you are leaving in few days! Oh I am gonna miss you a lot!" Sumire , my pretty friend hugged me from behind. Sumire was a very pretty girl who apparently had a crush on all the cute guys of the whole planet.

"Me too Sumire! I don't know how will I survive without you guys" I was for sure I going to miss them a lot.

"Don't worry Mikan, anytime you feel lonely you give me a call and I will be there" Koko said taking a seat beside Sumire. Koko, was an artist a painter, and his paintings were amazing. Best part about him was his humor, he had this talent of cracking jokes anywhere anytime.

"Ya sure Koko" I said smiling at him. I looked up and waved at Anna and Nonoko who were talking to a waiter about some dish. They soon finished talking and joined us.

" I knew Yuu was going to be late, I don't understand how can someone work that much" Anna said, dragging a chair and sitting on it. Yuu was again my class mate and was dating Anna, they were perfectly happy with each other.

"Anna! they will be here anytime, I spoke to Kitsuneme few minutes back and he said that Mocho, Yuu and him they all are coming here together" Nonoko tried to calm her twin down. Between those two Nonoko was the quieter one. Kitsuneme was Nonoko's better half, they got married just five months ago. Theirs was the first wedding in our group and it sure was fun.

"Mikan! what about Ruka when is he coming?"Sumire asked me while sipping her coffee.

"He will reach here just any second. He had some work, but I think it would be over by now" Ruka had texted me just ten minutes back. Ruka was my classmate and my boyfriend since last five years.

"Hope I wasn't very late" Ruka came, giving me a peck on my cheek and sat beside me.

"Of course not!" I told him and looked at him, he was staring at me with some intense expression. He looked quite nervous too. I was about to ask what was wrong with him, when Yuu, Mochu and Kitsuneme arrived.

And soon, we were chatting like school times, we all were pretty close. All of us we made it a point to meet at least once in a month so that we could all catch up with one anothers life.

After talking and laughing for like two hours, all of them left.

It was eight pm, and I was with Ruka. He had planned some special date before I left. So we were heading towards this place which I didn't know as it was suppose to be a surprise.

Ruka was a perfect guy, our relationship was perfect we hardly fought. He really really loved me, he was like my best friend. I knew he was the one with whom I would spend rest of my life.

I had a huge crush on him when we were in school and it was a dream come true when Ruka proposed me on the last day of our school. I couldn't believe he liked me, I mean he was one of the hottest guys in our class, half the girls were mad after him, and he liked me which was a total surprise for just me, apparently rest of my friends all knew that we would end up together.

"We are here" RUka said,opening my door as I got of the car. I realized that he had brought me to the most expensive restaurant of our city.

"Oh! Ruka, this would have cost you a lot! there was no need" I said, looking at him.

"Trust me Mikan there was, I want this evening to be perfect" he said slowly, leading me inside.

As we entered , the whole room was dark, I couldn't realize what was happening . I thought maybe it was closed or something.

"Ruka, this place is shut" I said, holding his hand much more tighter, I wasn't scared of dark but I always got this creepy feeling when there was no light..

"No, Mikan just wait!" and suddenly lights were switched on. There was no one in the restaurant, the whole floor was covered with rose petals, and the room was lit up with lights . There was a table with two chairs in the center of the room, the whole setting it looked fabulous.

I turned towards Ruka, with tears in my eyes I was so shocked he had just not booked a single table for us but the whole restaurant. It must have cost him a lot.

"Oh! Ruka I..I don't know what to say! I love it ..oh I love you so much" I said hugging him.

"I am glad you loved it, come lets get something to eat I am sure you might be hungry" Ruka said moving towards the table. He pulled out a chair for me and I took my seat. I was still in a trance I couldn't believe, he did this. Ruka did give me surprises occasionally but this was huge.

The food was amazing, there were so many dishes. After we had the food, Ruka said something to the waiter and after a few minutes three musicians appeared and started playing.

"Will you dance with me?" Ruka got up from his seat and offered me his hand.

"Of course" how could I deny him. We got up and started dancing. The moment was so perfect so romantic, I was so lucky to have met Ruka.

Suddenly Ruka stopped and bent down on his knee, he took out a beautiful ring from his pocket and looked at me. I knew what was going to happen, I couldn't believe my eyes. Before I could react I saw he was saying something.

"Mikan, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my whole life. I have had the best time of my life till now just with you. Everything seems so much better when you are around Mikan, you make my world brighter and happier. I didn't know I was capable of loving someone this much until you came along. Mikan, I wanna spend my whole life with you, I wanna grow old with you. I want to have little Mikan and little Ruka with you. So Mikan will you...will you marry me?" Ruka asked me sincerely, I was touched by his words I had tears of happiness in my eyes.

"I can't believe...what do I say.."I was completely overwhelmed with emotions.

"Well Mikan just answer me, I am really nervous here.." Ruka said nervously.

"Oh Ruka! Yes !yes! I will marry you oh! I love you so much" I replied meaning every word I had said, I really loved him he was perfect for me.

Ruka slipped the ring in my finger, it was beautiful. He got up and kissed me. This was the best moment of my life, I couldn't wait to tell my friends that I was engaged.

* * *

_**So I was just sitting and getting bored when an idea of a new story line suddenly popped in my head. I thought I don't have anything to do so why not write another story, so here I am with a completely different story, guys do review and tell me whether I should continue this story or not!  
**_

_**with lots n lots of love**_

_**~silentreader :)**_


End file.
